leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kog'Maw/@comment-6526049-20130508102148/@comment-5557556-20130509162021
Let me give an advice for Kog Maw. I played him a lot and I have about 70% winrate on ranked games. I won around 14 games with him. He carried me from Bronze II (I fell into it because of one moron who decided to feed as Tristana) to Silver IV (thanks to many great supports who actually helped me get all those kills). Kog Maw is not Ashe like champion. Critical strike on him is utterly bad because he relies on spells very much. Yes, critical strike is good but not that good. You realllllllly must have a good mechanical skill when it comes to farming. Once you start the game, rush Blade of the Ruined King as fast as possible. It is the MOST important item in his every AD build. It goes well with his W, it gives attack speed which thankfully stacks with his Q attack speed, it gives damage and lifesteal which Kog really needs. Also it gives a ticket out of the jail when you are low on health with item active. Second esential item for him is Runaan's Hurricane. It gives crazy amounts of attack speed and even better, it enables your attacks to deal 5% of current health and 6% of maximum health. That means you with one hit in teamfight you can hit 3 targets, it is almost like you are having 3 Kog Maw champions under your control. Also thanks to lifesteal, it heals you, each of your 3 projectiles and it also heals for the damage done thanks to Blade of the Ruined King. Third essential item is The Black Cleaver. This item paired up with Kog's Q is tank killer. Tanks will melt in a matter of seconds under your fire. Rest of build is free will of player but these 3 are must have. I usually buy frozen mallet for health, slow and damage, bloodthirster so I can't die even if focused and berserksers greaves for a total of 2.0 attack speed. What Kog needs is a support that can protect him, someone like Alistar, Leona or Taric. Since Kog has no real escape your support will have to compensate for that. When in lane you should use your W to poke an enemy carry. Since you can have superior range you will always win a trade. If they don't back up and continue to charge forward, give them some pain by applying Q on them and continue to attack, be sure to also cast E to slow them down. If you can't simply hold then just hold onto your turret and farm as much as possible. Infinity Edge is much more expensive than Blade of the Ruined King, almost 600 more gold. That means if your enemy is having more farm you won't fall off with damage compared to him. If you can't farm, fire up your W and farm from safety, be sure to catch every last hit. Also ask your support to buy purple ward and clear the bush, that will help greatly with ganks. Once you hit level 6, things become way easier. You will get your bread and butter skill for harrasing. Fire one ultimate and then wait for cooldown to wear off and wait for mana counter to wear off. Then fire it again. If you keep firing while managine the generation of stacks, you won't run out of mana. Whatever you do, your primary goal is to hit an enemy carry. When dueling with enemy carry first open up with Void Ooze to hamper their movement. When they are stationary fire Q along with R. Press W and attack. When ultimate is off cooldown fire your ultimate again and don't look on stacks. Just spam your ultimate. If you are low on health use your Blade of the Ruined King to get some health by using it on enemy carry which will also slow down carry again. This will earn you a kill in 90% of cases. If not then count on your passive which is a cool rocking tool. Once you are dead hold right click on top of your enemy and follow it. Once you get 3 items that I described up there, then farming becomes breeze. It is so easy to farm with it and you can alone defend your turret. Above all things, if you want to play Kog Maw, you must pracitce a lot, and I mean A LOT! Once you learn how to hit with ultimate you are on a good way to learn how to play Kog very good.